chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hausregeln
__TOC__ Attributsverteilung NEU: Ist die Summe der 10 oben genannten Werte nach dem Würfeln und dem Ersetzen eines Wertes durch 9 kleiner als 70 (wir wollen es ja heroisch), dann darf der entsprechende Spieler die fehlenden Punkte bis zu den 70 Punkten auf die erwürfelten Werte verteilen. Hierbei wird immer der niedrigste Wert erhöht, es sei denn, es gibt eine anders lautende Absprache mit dem Spielleiter (weil z.B. ein Wert bewusst niedrig gehalten werden soll). Hab das falsch verstanden - hatte die Attribute vor dem einen 4 zur 9 drehen verstanden (somit 68 und nicht 63 Attributspunkte). Insofern ändern sich nur eine 4 und eine 5. Ich ändere es wieder zurück. --Sofia Corba 17:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Btw. Das ändert rein gar nix. Die Regel ist vielleicht nett gemeint, aber unnötig (wenn auch nett gemeint). In der Spanne hat man zu viele niedrige Würfelergebnisse, als dass es etwas bringt und viel schlechter wirft man nicht :D --Sofia Corba 17:34, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Das kann ja fast nicht sein. Mit dem "auf 9 drehen" meinte ich das Drehen, was man immer machen darf. Nicht das Zusätzliche, dass du dir noch mit CP gekauft hast. Du drehst hoch, _bevor_ du CP ausgibst. Das sollte dir doch den ein oder anderen Punkt geben, oder? --Efferdan 23:33, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Öhm... ich geb dir einfach mal die Zahlen wieder, vielleicht in ich auch grad zu doof :D Würfelergebnisse: :01x 10 = 10 :01x 09 = 09 :01x 08 = 08 :01x 07 = 07 :01x 06 = 06 :03x 05 = 15 :02x 04 = 08 :10 = 63 -> Das wären 7 frei. Gekauft habe ich einen 9er (der wird also nicht verändert) aber eine Zahl wird doch eh auf 9 gedreht. Dadurch ändert sich doch eine 4 zur 9 -> 5 Punkt. Somit komme ich auf 68 und habe 2 Punkte frei. Das Ergebnis sieht dann wie folgt aus: :01x 10 = 10 :02x 09 = 18 :01x 08 = 08 :01x 07 = 07 :02x 06 = 12 :03x 05 = 15 :10 = 70 Und nun kommt mein gekaufter 9er in Einsatz: :01x 10 = 10 :03x 09 = 27 :01x 08 = 08 :01x 07 = 07 :02x 06 = 12 :02x 05 = 10 :10 = 74 --Sofia Corba 15:41, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sieht auf den ersten Blick richtig aus. Dann hattest du dich wohl beim ersten Mal verzählt, als das mit den 55 Punkten aufkam, als Martin jammerte... --Efferdan 15:55, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Äh wie bitte was?!?! Der einzige der gejamert hat war Jens. Alle anderen haben ihre Charaktere nach den Regeln gebaut ohne sich ständig zu beschweren! Dass alle ihre Charaktere umbauen sollen sehe ich nur einfach nicht ein, nur weil es einem nicht passt!--BRoK-Martin 14:59, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Niemand muss seinen Charakter umbauen, alles gut. --Efferdan 16:20, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ne, nicht verzählt. Es hieß, jeder Punkt zählt einfach und die 10 doppelt. 5 und 6 = sekundäre Attribute. Da sind wir bei 52. Die beiden 4er die zur 9 werden habe ich als 1 gerechnet -> 46 Die 10 mit 2 Kosten -> 47 Also je nachdem was du meintest habe ich entweder 57 oder 58 nach der anderen Zählweise. ;) --Sofia Corba 16:38, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Housewifery Ich habe das Attribut dafür mal mit Intelligence festgelegt. Andere Meinungen? Ich grüble auch noch, ob das "Intellectual" oder "Social" ist. Tendiere derzeit zu Letzterem. --Efferdan 14:43, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist mir ehrlich gesagt komplett egal. Ich habs mir geholt, weil es passt, nicht weil ich denke, dass ich dort oft drauf würfeln werde. Nenn was und ich nehm es. Damals hast du mir zumindest Intelligence gesagt. Sofia Corba 14:54, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Schön, dass es dir egal ist. Vorschläge darfst du trotzdem machen *lach* --Efferdan 14:56, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Die sache ist doch die . Wie siest du es a) wissen wie man es richtig macht oder b) der Sociale asbekt davon oder seh ich das jezt falsch? DasDirk 15:03, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ich mir die anderen Skills so ansehe, dann denke ich dass Intellectual mehr Sinn ergibt. Es ist vielleicht nicht geistig so anspruchsvoll wie Medicine, aber im Endeffekt doch das selbe. Social ist das reine Interagieren mit anderen. Das ist bei Houswivery nicht zwingend vorhanden. Sofia Corba 15:14, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) .... ok da kan ich mich anschließen in der meinung. DasDirk 16:23, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Also ich finde Hausarbeit hat rein gar nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun BRoK-Martin 12:02, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) In welche Gruppe würdest du das packen, Martin? --Efferdan 12:16, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Perception? BRoK-Martin 15:43, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Es ist alles ein wenig komplexer. "Intellectual" könnte man mit dem notwändigen Wissen, wie etwas zu machen ist etc rechtfertigen. Geht man auf den Sozialen Aspekt, dann würde sich "Social" anbieten. "Perceptive" sehe ich eher weniger, wenn ich mir so ansehe, was in diese Gruppe fällt. Ok, zu Tracking gehört auch Orientierung (in der Wildnis), aber trotzdem. Dann wiederum überlege ich mir gerade, ob es irgendeine Klasse besonders schwer haben sollte, diese Fertigkeit zu erlernen... oder besonders leicht. Eigentlich ja nicht - die einzige Klasse bei der man eine Lernerleichterung evtl. rechtfertigen könnte wäre "Freelancer" und die zahlen für jede Kategorie 2 DP / Punkt. Also mache ich es ganz einfach: Housewifery ist eine spezielle Fertigkeit, deren Bonus von Intelligence kommt und die immer, für alle Klassen, 2 DP / Punkt kostet. Eine Probe auf Housewifery kann je nach Vertrautheit mit der Umgebung / Kultur, in der man sich gerade befindet, modifiziert werden. --Efferdan 15:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wo haben wir Housewifery nun rein? Also unter wlcher Kategorie? Ich will dies in meiner "Wertetabelle" dort einfügen. Sofia Corba 10:52, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Combatskills Hiho. Ich habe Effie im ICQ zugemüllt, aber eigentlich kann ich das ja hier klären, ist sinnvoller. Warum ich das hier schreibe, ich habe beschissen, zwar unabsichtlich, aber nichts desto trotz muss ich das abändern. Ich habe 50 DP zu viel verteilt. Nun meine Fragen: *Laut Buch Seite 13 darf man maximal 50% der DP auf Attack, Block und Dodge verteilen. Der Paladin hat ja 60%-Erlaubnis auf Combat und muss deshalb hier achtgeben. Die überzählichen 10% kann man ja in Wear Armor, Ki oder sonst was stecken. Sind die 50% immer insgesamt zu rechnen oder gelten diese pro Level. Es kommt logischerweise vor, dass ich nicht 50% in Attack, Block und Dodge stecken kann, diese dann eventuell in den folgenden Levelanstiegen nachholen will. Möglich, ja oder nein? **Die 50% gelten - so wie ich das interpretiere - immer insgesamt. Fragen wir mal unseren DP-Regelspezialisten: Andre? *Waffen-Module/Kampfstile/Martail Arts werden mit den begrenzten "Combatskills"-DP gekauft oder sind frei?Sofia Corba 21:30, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) **Waffen-Module und spezielle Stile werden auf jeden Fall von den Kampf-DP gekauft (eine weitere Stelle in die man die überzähligen DP stecken kann). Bei MA müsste ich nachsehen, da das aber so gesehen spezielle waffenlose Kampfmodule sind, müsste für diese das gleiche gelten. neue Skills aus dem Gaia-Buch in deiner Auflistung fehlt glaube Law, oder? und in welche Kategorie fallen Law, Tactics, Trade und Streetwise? Etiquette war Social aber beim Rest habe ich keine Ahnung mehr. auf welche Attribute gehen Trade und Streetwise? Grenze Inhumanity und Zen Beim herumstöbern bin ich über folgendes gestoßen: French Errata/FAQ says "Dépasser les limites humaines (p11) Surhumanité et Zen ne brident que les tests de compétences secondaires; pas les tests d'Attaque/Défense/Projection/Convocation. Pour les tests de compétences secondaires en opposition (comme Camouflage vs Observation), c'est chaque test qui sera (éventuellement) limité, pas la Marge.. Par exemple, si une personne se camoufle sans avoir Surhumanité, son résultat de Camouflage sera limité à 319." ---- generally translates to "Passing human limits (p11) Inhumanity and Zen only hold back tests of secondary abilities, not tests of attack, defense, projection, summoning(and the rest). For Secondary ability opposed checks (like hide vs search), it's each test that will (eventually) be limited, not the margin.. For example, if one person hides without inhumanity, his result will be limited to 319." Falls das bei uns eingefügt werden würde (scheint ja offiziell zu sein), wäre für Euros Mentalist Inhumanity nicht mehr so zwingend notwendig. Jedoch ist meine Quelle nicht die französische Seite (habe keine Ahnung wo die steckt und bin zu faul um zu suchen) sondern folgende: http://cipher-studios.com/AnimaBB/index.php?topic=5738.0. Sofia Corba 10:49, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Erster Quellenfund: http://projet.animajdr.free.fr/e107_files/downloads/anima_qr_180309.pdf[[Benutzer:Sofia Corba|Sofia Corba]] 11:23, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Danke für die Info. Da muss ich noch einmal in mich gehen beziehungsweise wir sollten eventuell auch noch einmal als Gruppe darüber diskutieren, wie wir es haben wollen. Denn wenn Inhumanity / Zen nur Auswirkungen auf Sekundäre Fertigkeiten (und Attributsauswirkungen) hat, entwertet das meines Erachtens diese Grenzen massiv beziehungsweise macht die Welt an sich schon deutlich übernatürlicher. Derzeit tendiere ich noch dazu, auch Angriff, Verteidigung, Zaubereiwürfe auf 319 zu begrenzen. Aber wie gesagt, da muss ich noch einmal drüber nachdenken und mit euch reden --Efferdan 11:25, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Joa, das ist verständlich. Dachte nur, dass ich das mitteile, und nicht immer nur des Teufels Advokat spiele und nur Begrenzungen für die anderen aufführe. ;) :: Denn realistisch betrachtet ist für mich die Regelung recht egal. Ich komme nur per open roll in die Nähe dieser Werte. Anders ist es bei Allesandro (und ich glaube Victor kommt auch nicht so hoch - kann auch falsch liegen). Und dass der Mentalist zu Beginn rockt, das wissen wir glaube ich alle. Und da kaufbare MK über die Combat Stats gekauft werden, würde das höchstens Punkte aus den Secondary Skills ziehen. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich schon zu weit gedacht. :: Die Frage ist wohl eher, was wollte Edge damit aussagen und was passt für unsere Gruppe am besten. Sind Inhumanity und Zen zu schwach, wenn sie nur noch für Attribute und Secondary Skills zuständig sind? Ist es dann vielleicht sogar recht teuer und nicht wert gekauft zu werden? Das sind alles aber unausgegorene und spontane Gedanken. :: Ich wollte nur die Quelle aufzeigen und ansprechen. Bitte versteh' das nicht als "Gemecker" sondern einfach nur als Informationsgebung. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass man meinen Text so ansehen kann, aber das Internet hat schon so manche Bedeutungen falsch verstehen lassen. Sofia Corba 08:23, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Keine Sorge, verstehe ich nicht so. Im Gegenteil - ich bin dir dankbar für solche Hinweise, da ich derzeit nicht so oft dazu komme, im Forum zu lesen. Und wie du gesagt hast: Man muss schauen, wass Edge wohl damit aussagen wollte und ob es für unsere Runde passt. Ich persönlich "fürchte", dass das ein Zugeständnis an die eher kampforientierten Spieler ist. Was man nicht vergessen darf ist, dass Mentalisten und Magier auch schon vergleichsweise früh über Psi bzw Zauber an Inhumanity kommen können, wenn sie es denn wollen. Daher tendiere ich dazu, 319 tatsächlich als Grenze des normal menschlichen anzusehen - sowohl in sekundären Fertigkeiten alsauch bei Kampf, Psi und Zauberei - und erst mit Inhumanity diese Grenze überschreitbar zu machen. Bis Zen scheint es dann kein großer Schritt mehr zu sein, aber Zen erlaubt ja dann noch andere Dinge, zum Beispiel das Laufen auf Mondlicht und so Späße. ---Efferdan 09:13, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC)